


Living Hope

by Elwaith



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwaith/pseuds/Elwaith
Summary: Sequel to Reckless Love. Also a song fic, based on the song Living Hope by Phil Wickham. The link can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f2FXxDVO6w Lyrics are italicized.
Kudos: 4





	Living Hope

_How great the chasm that lay between us_

_How high the mountain I could not climb_

Fingon couldn't do it. This was his tenth try up the impossibly steep slope that separated him from Maedhros, barely visible even to elven eyes. He had come all this way from the camp in Mithrim, dodging orc patrols constantly, but aided by the darkness Morgoth had set over his fortress. Was it all for nothing? He would not return to his father's camp without Maedhros, but he couldn't find any way to him.

_In desperation, I turned to heaven_

_And spoke your name into the night._

He had heard the Doom of Mandos, same as the rest of the host from Valinor. "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains. On the House of Feanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the Uttermost East, and upon all that will follow them it shall be laid also..." He was an exile who had taken part in the Kinslaying at Alqualonde. He couldn't expect any help from the Valar whose wrath lay upon him, after his deeds. Besides, he was in the shadow of the heart of Morgoth's power. Even if the Valar wanted to, it might not be possible for them to do anything.

But when Maedhros asked him for deadly mercy, the only mercy he could imagine in his state, Fingon called to Manwe anyway. What was there to lose by asking, even if he had no right to expect aid? "O King to whom all birds are dear, speed now this feathered shaft, and recall some pity for the Noldor in their need!" 

_Then through the darkness, your loving-kindness_

_Tore through the shadows of my soul_

Fingon bent his bow. Just before the fatal arrow was released, a shape flew between him and his target. Suspecting one of Morgoth's creatures, drawn by the exchange of songs, Fingon glanced around him quickly for any cover. Finding none, he began to re-aim, but by now it was close enough for him to recognize an eagle. "For Manwe still had pity for the exiled Elves." Thorondor had been sent to keep watch over the three peaks of Thangorodrim. Manwe had decided that since his eagles were not Valar, the Doom did not prevent him from sending them to aid the exiles, as well as the elves who never came to Valinor in the first place. Upon seeing a lone elf approach, he descended to the base of the peak where Fingon was standing to offer him a way to where Maedhros was imprisoned. 


End file.
